Recording discs have become widely used for the storage and retrieval of information. Particularly useful are magnetic storage discs such as the floppy discs which are frequently used in conjunction with computers. Such discs have many advantages, however, only a limited amount of information can be stored on a single disc and it is therefore desirable and often necessary to have a substantial number of such recording discs and to be able to insert and withdraw them from the computer mechanism as quickly and efficiently as possible. Previous devices, however, for retrieving information stored on these discs have frequently not permitted the quick and efficient substitution of one disc for another in order to read the information contained on the respective discs. It has been necessary, for example, to actually provide multiple drive mechanisms where multiple discs are needed.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a mechanism by which a substantial number of recording discs can be effectively and efficiently stored and the discs retrieved in any desired order and inserted in or withdrawn from a single drive mechanism for reading or transcribing the disc.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a mechanism for the storage, insertion and retrieval of recording discs such as flexible magnetic recording discs, in which a cartridge is provided which holds a large number of such discs in a manner which permits their efficient, individual retrieval and insertion into the drive mechanism.
Other objectives and advantages of the present invention will, however, become apparent by having reference to the attached drawings which describe an embodiment of the present invention.